Gill-People (TEMPORARY PAGE)
They would be extremely structured. Have a very advanced society and technology. Reproduce slowly. They eat fish mostly, but go after humans sometimes when they're really hungry. Human meat isn't exactly....nice to eat. They have some scales and a more sinuous build so as to streamline their swimming, and their arms and legs are much more flexible and can move faster than a normal person. Their legs, when put together, are reminiscent of a fish tail. They can breath above water just as well as underwater, but they're fairly weak there. Their skin is much smoother than a normal human's, and contains some other stuff (science, ikr?!) that makes it more slippery and attuned to water. I hate to say it, but it wouldn't make sense for them to wear clothes. There have been times when females have been captured by fishermen and well...it didn't end up well for the sea person. They have small fangs. Oh, and by the way...any fisherman who raped a sea person and lived to tell the tale didn't live long. If he told the tale in a port city, it's almost certain that he'd be burned as 'tainted' Superstitions. And if he didn't, and went out into the water later...well, the sea folk are a vengeful people. Oh, and they can also track each other by scent. And they can smell blood from miles away, being carnivores. Underwater, nothing can match them. If you can manage to get them out of the water, they can be easily overpowered with physical superiority. They tend to be tall and thin, with not nearly as many muscles essential in fighting as a land-human. If you fall in the water, you're throat will most likely be ripped out by a blur of sharp fangs in a matter of seconds, or you might be torn apart by harpoons. They have devices for launching spears, harpoons, and the like, though they usually make the points out of bone for lack of metal and the haft of cultivated coral. Or both parts of cultivated coral. Coral can be fairly nasty. They have several poisons deadly to normal humans, due to their access to massive amounts of fish and corals. The sea folk are the most superstitious about them, believing that they are evil, man-and-child stealing demons from the deepest that take their 'vessels' and rape and kill the inhabitants for fun. They also believe that this people can control the ocean near their reef-cities, which is bullshit, although their is some truth behind it. Sometimes during an assault on their cities, they stir up a massive school of fish and drive them to the surface. Large fish. They scare people off more often than not. And because these fish can tear massive holes in a ship's hull or overbalance it if they come up on it correctly. Large fish. With hard heads. Similar to uh....what are they called, the almost-extinct fish that jumps alot and lives in cold water...? Not Arapima, that's freshwater... Because of a misunderstanding upon their first meeting that ended up becoming a full-blown war. Turtle people killed a few of them, thinking they were fish, and ate them. Bad idea. Using harpoons. A good harpooner can hit a gill-person, but it's incredibly hard. They're fast.